


в другом месте, в другой раз

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: сборник альт!вёрсов
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 25





	1. лифт, паническая атака, pg

**Author's Note:**

> было когда-то давно обсуждение разного рода аушек  
> и в одной из них рэй работал с офисе, а тренер в том же здании работал в - сюрприз - спортзале  
> как-то так

— Как прошёл день? — в кабине лифта голос Джеймса окружает Рэя со всех сторон.

Вопрос не достигает цели.

— Рэй? — голос зовёт и зовёт его, вытаскивает из вязкого ощущения приближающегося ужаса.  
— А?  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я... — он сглатывает и оттягивает воротник рубашки, чувствуя, как та уже липнет к взмокшей спине, — я не люблю лифты.

Он не любит в них застревать, ненавидит с детства, с тех пор, как проторчал там один четыре часа. Потом его достали, трясущегося, немого и красноглазого от слёз.

— Впадаешь в панику в замкнутых пространствах?  
— Нет, — приходится зажмуриться, чтобы всё перед глазами перестало вертеться, — лифты. Лифты, в которых можно застрять, — то есть все, — это номер один в списке нелюбимых вещей.

Джеймс становится рядом, сквозь шум в ушах Рэй этого не слышит. Чувствует, как его касается локоть, задевая. Так, чтобы стало понятно, что Рэй тут вообще-то не один.  
Пример для подражания — тренер из спортзала. Стоит спокойно, не разваливается на части и находится в состоянии поддержать любой разговор.  
Рэя начинает трясти так, что он готов сползти на пол.

— Хочешь, подышим вместе, а? Можно и на полу, если ты готов запачкать костюм, — пытается пошутить Джеймс.  
— Да, — шепчет Рэй, открывает рот, а слово не слышит.

Заботливой поддержкой Джеймс помогает ему сесть на пол, спиной к стене, ноги вытянуты, сам оказывается рядом на корточках.

— Давай, глубокий вдох, вместе со мной, Рэй, посмотри на меня, — пальцы поддевают подбородок. Рэй смотрит но особо не видит, очки съехали, всё лицо покрылось испариной.

Глубоким вдох не получается, грудную клетку сжимает парализующий страх, Рэй откидывает голову и ударяется затылком, но боль едва ли ощущается.

— Ещё раз, это не сложно, ты ведь постоянно дышишь, сосредоточься на мне.

Да, он точно пример для подражания.  
Говорить Рэй не в состоянии, пытается сделать так, как просит Джеймс, тот для эффекта ещё помогает себе руками как на видео-инструкциях: разводит воздух пальцами, поднимая ладони вверх, на выдохе переворачивает ладони, давит ими на пустоту.  
Постепенно Рэй начинает слышать тихую мелодию, включившуюся сразу же после остановки лифта.

— Лучше? — Джеймс уже упирается коленями в пол, спортивный костюм на нём, ещё утром выглядевший как новенький, теперь уже не такой. Зачем-то Рэй замечает подобные мелочи. Зачем-то именно в Джеймсе.  
— Да, — действительно лучше, сказать получается нормально.  
— У меня сок есть, хочешь?

Во рту действительно сухо, Рэй мокрый от пота. Даже носки можно отжимать. Ебучий стресс.  
Рэй кивает.  
Джеймс достаёт из спортивной сумки бутылку с соком, тот апельсиновый и с мякотью. Рэй пьёт как в последний раз, Джеймс предпочитает это не комментировать, только смеётся тихо, когда сок начинает литься Рэю по бороде, падая на рубашку, галстук, пиджак.

— Не думаю, что он тебе сегодня ещё пригодится, — с этими словами Джеймс развязывает узел и стаскивает с Рэя галстук. — Да и без него сейчас точно лучше, — следом расстёгивает две пуговицы, не обращая внимания на то, что всё мокрое от пота Рэя и сока.  
— Спасибо, — он держит бутылку и смотрит на неё, сердце уже не стучит так суматошно.  
— Если честно, то я сам немного запаниковал, — Джеймс садится рядом, зеркалит позу Рэя. — У тебя стали такие бледные губы, под цвет рубашки.

Рэй булькает смехом и чуть не давится соком.  
На полу ему уже достаточно комфортно, плевать на костюм. Джеймс наматывает галстук на пальцы, играет с ним. На Рэя это действует успокаивающе.

— Так что, — Джеймс смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается несмело, — попробую ещё раз: как прошёл день?

Теперь у Рэя есть силы ответить.


	2. тренер-оборотень, фурри, pwp, r

Ближе к рассвету места на кровати стало меньше, Рэй поджал под себя ноги и накрыл голову подушкой.  
Проснулся он позже из-за влажного, настойчивого и тяжёлого внимания.  
Стоило проморгаться, чтобы увидеть напротив блестящие волчьи глаза.

— Что?

Вот уже четыре дня, как Тренер не спал нормально, оставлял Рэя в спальне одного, а теперь ещё и обернулся в постели.  
Непослушными после сна пальцами Рэй накрыл его ухо, почесал шерсть.

— Выспался? — в ответ широкий язык лизнул уже предплечье.

Рэй вздохнул и подумал, что ещё слишком рано, тело же считало иначе, возбуждение просыпалось явно быстрее, чем сознание.

— Волки терпеливые создания? — пусто спросил Рэй.

Лапа задела его бедро, волк дёрнулся пару раз, приваливаясь ближе. Свою подушку Рэй убрал в сторону, та вообще упала с кровати.

— Помогать ты мне в таком состоянии точно не будешь, — одеяло Рэй откинул.

Волк издал низкий короткий рык, влажный нос коснулся шеи Рэя.  
Сам он облизал ладонь и опустил её на член.

— Получается, я не могу сказать, что никогда не трахался с волком, — шерсть приятно щекотала кожу, дарила тепло. — И лучше бы у меня не уточняли, как именно, да?

Он согнул руку, сжал в пальцах шерсть, казавшуюся такой приятной. Так Рэй его ещё не гладил. Только в другой обстановке, и никогда — будучи возбуждённым.

— Ты бы сейчас мне столько наговорил, облизал бы всего, да? 

В подтверждение волк начал его вылизывать, по шее, ключицам, задел сосок, Рэй вздрогнул, сжал основание члена. Так торопиться не стоило.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — Рэй облизал губы, — хвоей. 

Волк боднул его носом под подбородком, облизался, Рэй улыбнулся на это. Отпустил шерсть, накрыл морду ладонью, скользнул большим пальцем вниз, задел клык, подумал, как в мареве, что мог бы...  
Думать не хотелось, а вот сделать — да, ещё раз.  
Пальцы легли на язык. Рэй собственную беззащитность подавал как дар.  
Волк издал низкий звук, вобрал воздух в себя, мотнул головой. Пальцы несколько раз быстро облизал язык, нос уткнулся в середину ладони.

— Если ты заберёшься на меня... То я же выдержу?

В кровати он выглядел ужасающе громадным, даже с учётом того, что это была кровать Рэя. Хотя это уже не казалось правильным. Их кровать. С их запахами, со следами от когтей на ножках.  
Волк сменил позу, Рэй увидел, как тот несколько раз вильнул хвостом.  
Сердце билось в гл _о_ тке.

— Или хочешь в другой раз? Да? — он снова потянулся и погладил, прикрыл глаза и распахнул их, когда на грудь легла лапа.

Она давила, была горячей, мягкой и... Рэю потребовалось сдвинуться совсем немного, чтобы почувствовать когти на соске. Те были тупыми, но ощущение волнения от этого лишь усиливалось.

— В следующий раз я сам тебя разбужу, — губы пересохли, так Рэй быстро дышал, оргазм приближался с каждым выдохом, который оседал на коже, всё ещё влажной после вылизывания. — Буду мять тебе шерсть, гладить хвост, лапы твои целовать, утыкаться сухим носом, — пообещал Рэй. Звучало как полнейший бред. — Так, чтобы тебе дышать стало тяжело.

Как самому Рэю в тот момент. Волку это нравилось, он заскулил, лапой задел ногу Рэя.  
Прикосновение хвоста, вновь пальцы на волчьих зубах — в этот раз на резцах, почти в попытке удержать.  
Рэй кончил себе на ладонь, попал на живот. Выдохнул, почувствовал остывающую испарину по всему телу.  
Волк положил голову на оставшуюся единственную подушку. Посмотрел своими янтарными, наполненными концентрированным солнцем, глазами. Ухо трогательно согнулось, пасть осталась открытой. Рэй потянулся за салфетками, но лапа, сползшая на бок, не давала, останавливая.

— Что? — повторился.

Когда шершавый язык начал вылизывать ладонь, Рэй только рассмеялся. Его не хватило на большее. Вновь накатила усталость, хотелось закрыть глаза.  
Он натянул одеяло как смог.  
Волк уже лежал на животе, положив голову на лапы, всё ещё невероятно огромный и такой покорный, спокойный. Невероятно.  
Рэй уткнулся носом ему в шерсть, подушку поднимать никак не хотелось.

— Давай поспим немного, — предложил и погладил лениво, — а потом повторим. 

Волк вздохнул.  
Это значило «да, давай».

— Интересно, я тоже так вкусно пахну? — спросил Рэй и провалился в сон.

Во второй раз Тренер будил его уже своими руками, губами возле уха и шёпотом:

— Ты пахнешь просто охуенно. 

Теперь места в кровати было достаточно, теперь Тренер лёг на него сверху, теперь уже Рэй слушал и почти не говорил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> есть такая вселенная с оборотнями  
> [есть огненный АРТ от панды](https://twitter.com/InnaPoohArt/status/1278061855207022592)


End file.
